Bonus Shop
The Bonus Shop was first featured in Learn 2 Fly, and later revamped in Learn to Fly 3. Both versions allowed players to buy upgrades through an alternate currency known as Bonus Points (or BP). In Learn 2 Fly Items Sold Misprinted Calendar Function The misprinted calendar set the starting day back for each upgrade. Strategy Avoid buying this item, because it would probably take more than one day to acquire the number of bonus points needed, and it has little effect besides subtracting a few days from your day counter. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP "Would you like to have more days in a month? This calendar starts on day zero! Now, you'll complete everything one day quicker! ... In theory anyway." Buy 2 Cost-250 BP "Forget about that misprinted calendar you got there, I got this little beauty here, starts at -1! Just imagine how much you'll do with 2 extra days! Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Money-making Guide Function Multiplies your money to an extent based on how much you upgrade it. Strategy This is a very valuable upgrade in game completion speedruns. It lets you make a little extra money, which will dramatically change the early game. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Phoenix Feather Function The Phoenix Feather is an item that reduces air friction on the glider. Strategy The Phoenix Feather is also a pretty valuable item when it comes to flight because then it lets you glide much longer without falling out of the sky. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Turbo Function The Turbo increases rocket boost strength. Strategy The Turbo increases your rocket's power, which is useful for achieving the speed challenges, as well as crashing into the obstacles (if you have a weight payload). It also improves your fuel economy. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Global Warming Function Global Warming makes the obstacles softer and less difficult to destroy. Strategy Global Warming isn't a valuable upgrades to have unless you are a very unskilled player, which then it would at least make the game a little easier to beat. The most that could be said for it is that it would make it slightly easier for speedrunners to efficiently destroy obstacles, but even still, the explosive payloads are much more effective in that regard. Honestly, it isn't worth the buy. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Air Glide Function Air Glide reduces redzone drag. Strategy I don't really know why you would need this, except for maybe the fact that you have a one-shot boost, when this would at least help the situation a little. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Anti Gravity Thing Function The Anti Gravity Thing lets you feel the effects of gravity a little less. Strategy This item will only help you at low speeds. (Say, if you're using a Zeppelin) Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Fuel Tank Function The Fuel Tank gives extra fuel. Strategy This could help if you want to set a distance record, or if you want to perform a speedrun. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP HUD Function The HUD lets you view a few extra in-flight aspects. Strategy This would help if you are in the early game, or a technical person. Otherwise this does nothing. Description Buy 1 Cost-100 BP Buy 2 Cost-250 BP Buy 3 Cost-500 BP Ramp Adjustment Function The Ramp Adjustment Tool lets you set the ramp angle to your preference. Use to your heart's content. Strategy There is little to no use for this tool unless you plan to do a very specific run. However, in a speedrun, it could be used to clear the Altitude 1 challenge on the first day, which can improve the early game. Description Buy 1 Cost-250 BP Omega Catalog Function The Omega Catalog gives all four fields (Sled, Glider, Thruster, and Payload) a total of 8 new items for use. These items are extremely over-powered and completely impractical. Strategy The Omega Catalog content is largely for record-setting purposes, and this will NOT affect your initial story mode, due to the lack of practicality. Description Buy 1 Cost-1000 BP VHS Function The VHS lets you view all the cutscenes you've unlocked. Not sure why you would want this, unless you want to make yourself nostalgic. Description Buy 1 Cost-200 BP Music Tracks Additional Tracks are on sale in the Bonus Shop for 150 BP each. In Learn to Fly 3 The Bonus Shop now carries different items, and they level up in a similar fashion to the other parts used to create the spacecraft. working in progress Trivia * In some platforms (namely, coolmathgames.com), swear words are censored (i.e. Blu-Crap becomes Blu-thing) * "Exactly" in the HUD description is misspelled as "exatcly".